


Hey there, Marco, here's to you

by MessiftNeymar



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, First work - Freeform, I dont know how to tag, I tried to write fluff, M/M, Songfic, Summer, anna is so pretty, guess who's erik bf, idk bye, im sorry again, robert is like ed sheeran i think, sorry - Freeform, this tags are random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessiftNeymar/pseuds/MessiftNeymar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And there's teeth and tongue and it doesn't look like the movies or the books. It's real and Robert tasted like cigarettes and popcorns and Marco like toothpaste and chocolate cookies.<br/>((And it's ok.))</p>
<p>or a Lewy/Marco songfic "Hey There Delilah" by Plain White T's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey there, Marco, here's to you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic and english isn't my mother language so, sorry if there's any weird written sentence and typos.  
> I wrote this fic for the lovely Beyza so enjoy! :)

_Hey there Marco what's it like in New York City?_

 

It was supposed to be just a summer fling. Marco was finally back at Germany after 3 years living in France, Italy and -basically- any country his father -a respected politician- was assigned. He was supposed to get drunk, learn how to smoke -Pierre always made fun of when he tried to an always chocked while Erik thought it was disgusting-, do a couple of graffittis, sleep 'till noon and maybe, maybe meet a girl. Instead, he meets a boy with chubby cheeks and Justin Bieber songs on his iPhone.

**_((Marco is a fan too, so he doesn't complain))_ **

_I'm a thousand miles away but, boy, tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes, you do_

 

The boy is wild and adventurous, laughs at silly jokes and cooks awfull. Marco thinks he has found a new best friend. And Mario -the boy’s name- thinks that too. Summer has just begun and despite being surrounded by old friends and new ones, Marco feels a little bit lonely sometimes.

_**((Even Thomas is seeing someone for the love god))** _

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear, it's true_

 

He does meet a girl, Anna. She's beautiful, and has a nice body and a cute smile. Marco was buying chips and all sort of weird candies Thomas likes when he runs with her. She helps him picking the sweets because she knows a _"boy that eats too many marshmallows and writes songs about them"_. They talk for almost an hour and Marco feels brave enough to ask her phone number. Anna gives it to him and invites the blonde to his friend show tonight.

-It’s not a big deal- Anna smiles stuffing Doritos on the shell- He has a lot of talent and wants to sell out arenas but right now all he has is old Pep's bar down street.

Marco tells her that he's going to be there over the voice of Anna's boss yelling at her for not doing her job.

_**((Thomas is done seeing that person "Too old for me" he said last night after he was done with the crying and got drunk))** _

 

_Hey there, Marco_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

 

The thing is that Marco is underage. He just turned 16 and he has no idea how he's going to get in a bar. But Thomas and Mario are 19 and they are crazy so they'll find a way. (Pierre has a cold and Erik is on date with his Greek god look alike boyfriend so it's just the 3 of them tonight.) In the end, there's no need for fake IDs or blackmail people. There's barely people on the bar and they are thankful to even get a costumer. Thomas, Mario and Marco are all set in front a tiny, dirty stage, sipping through coke -Marco- and beer -Thomas and Mario, of course- and there’s no sight of Anna or her friend.

**_((Marco is feeling jittery and he isn’t sure why))_ **

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice,_

_it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

 

When a boy with beautiful blue eyes appears, Marco feels his heart racing and his cheeks burning. The boy takes his guitar and starts singing in a soft, low voice about friends falling in love. Marco has never seen someone as perfect as the boy in the stage with his pale skin, black short hair, ripped jeans and simple white shirt. (And he has met Erik's boyfriend) His voice is nothing like Marco has ever heard, and the words he was singing were so painful he feels like he's being stabbed. He holds his breath not wanting to let go of this moment.

-I'm Robert Lewandowski- The boy.-Robert, Marco repeats a couples of times- introduces himself after the song is over. He makes eye contact with Marco and the boy think he might pass out.

And he does.

_**((Robert Lewandowski. Robert Lewandowski. Robert Lewandowski))** _

 

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

 

-So you are my first fan - Robert says and he laughs.

It takes Marco a bit of time to adjust his eyes to the light coming out from god knows where. He feels hangover and he hasn't even drank any alcohol.

-Huh? - it's all Marco can say before fully opening his eyes and when he does, all he see is the beautiful singer in front of him.

-You passed out. I know I'm good but hmmm, I was expecting that type of reaction when I would sold out Madison Square garden- Robert sits beside him and the blonde realizes he's laying down in a surprisingly comfortable couch.

-Where am I?- Marco asks after a couple of seconds.

-Oh right. You are at my apartment. - Robert says like it was no big deal and the blonde blushes.

-What?!- Marco jumps from the couch forgetting about his headache.

-Calm down- Robert says- You passed out in Peps bar and it was either this crappy flat or some stinky couch down there- He points- Your friends went to get you some real food and Anna is taking a shower.

-Oh- Marco says blushing- sorry. I'm embarrassed.

-Why? - Robert asks.

-I dunno- Marco looks around. The Walls are painted dark blue and there's a wall full of pictures, a small laptop and lamp. Strangely, This room feels more like home than any fancy apartment Marco had ever lived. - I guess it’s because I made a fool of myself.

Robert just looks at him and smiles. -No you didn’t- He assures the younger boy.

\- Hey Marco! - Anna cheerfully says from the other room- I hope you are feeling well. The boys will be here in 5 minutes.

-Thanks- Marco says not even bothering to raise his voice. The flat was so tiny you could hear everything.

-Sit down- Robert tells him picking his guitar and Marco does what he's told.- I want you to listen to this new song I’m working in, number one fan. Robert starts singing about a beautiful girl that has always been by his side.

And Marco feels jealous.

-So what do you think? - Robert asks him

-It’s amazing- Marco says- I think you and Anna do a great couple- He points out one of the pictures in front of him: Robert and Anna are simply smiling to the camera and they look like high fashion models.

-If you say so, fan- Robert dryly laughs and Marco's cheeks turn even redder.

There's an uncomfortable silence and Marco prays for his friends to be here really soon. He feels like an idiot for ruining his conversation with Robert and for being an awkward teenage boy that only has 4 friends. Mario and Thomas get there shortly bringing pizza and soda (That’s not real food, fan, Robert says to Marco when he's picking a slice but the other boy just shrugs and eats it anyway.) It's 2 am when Marco gets home.

_**((He’s parents aren’t there anyway))** _

_**(((It also turns out that Robert went to high school with Thomas but dropped out)))** _

 

_Hey there, Marco I know times are gettin' hard_

_But just believe me, boy_

_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

 

Robert introduces Thomas to one of his friends named Manuel and it seems that they really like each other. Marco on the other hand, is trying his best to say two sentences to the boy without blushing.

And when he cracks jokes in front of him and sometimes doesn’t care about singing out loud to One Direction, he thinks he’s getting there. But then he has his bad days were he can barely say a word and hides in his bedroom.

Since being living in Munich was expensive for someone like Anna or Robert, Marco feels like he wants to help them.

-Hey- He smiles to Anna, picking some chocolates- I was wondering if you knew someone who could fix my computer. - He asks the girl trying to play it cool.

-I know what you are doing- She sighs-Robert needs the money but he's just too proud to say it or anything.

-I just- Marco blushes- I just want to help- He whispers.

-Okay- Anna smiles- I'll tell him but please, do better acting. - And they laugh and it's okay.

Everything is easy with her

. Robert gives in. After over an hour arguing with Anna and some pouts from the girl, he finds himself in front of Marco's house. He finds it weird to be received by maids (He knows the other boy had some money, as well as Thomas an pretty much every single guy he went to school with) but he didn't expected to be inside the German version of the White house.

_**((He’s exaggerating a bit))** _

_**(((But still)))** _

 

_We'll have it good We'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

They start spending time together.

One day Marco's computer need to be fixed, and the next is his TV, and then is his microwave, and then is the other TV, and then...

They don't realize they have been spending almost all day from the last two weeks together. Anna smiles because she _knows_. Marco doesn't even realize his being himself around the polish boy when he finds himself watching some Premier League game and laughing too hard about Gerrad slipping in the grass. He looks at the older guy and feels like he wants to kiss him.

He doesn't.

But Robert does.

And there's teeth and tongue and it doesn't look like the movies or the books. It's real and Robert tasted like cigarettes and popcorns and Marco like toothpaste and chocolate cookies.

**_((And it's ok.))_ **

**_((They don't talk about it later))_ **

_Hey there, Marco_

_I've got so much left to say If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away_

 

2 weeks later, Robert gets hired in a better bar, owned by an old man called Arsene.

The place is full almost every night and Marco feels proud when he starts singing and he cheers and laughs and enjoys being there.

There hasn’t been any bad day since that time they kissed.

And Marco never thought he was gay or bisexual, but he didn’t cared. Robert sings about friends falling in love but with a happy ending, about a boy with a sad smile, and about holding on because it gets better That same night, when a girl is flirting with Robert and writes down her number, Marco realizes one thing: He doesn't have Robert cell phone number.

And that's okay.

_**((No it's not.))** _

Marco cries that night and he isn't sure why

_**(((Yes he is))** _

_I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall_

_We'd have it all_

 

They are making out again and Marco forgets about the pretty girl with freckles from last night. All he thinks about is Robert and his beautiful eyes.

-So- Marco says after they stop kissing to catch their breaths- you are going to become famous and forget about me.

-How could I forget about my first fan? - Robert cheekily asks.

-Hey! - Marco slaps him playfully.- You know- He says a bit nervous- I don't think I have your number.

-I hope I don't get cheesy texts, fan- Robert tells him.

-Don’t worry- Marco rolls his eyes.

And during the 3 days they can't see each other -Marco's dad decided to take him and his mother to a little house outside the city- Marco finds little things about Robert: He hates color green  and has 2 sisters -never mentioned his parents and the blonde didn't asked- he like coffee and hates Doritos, he watches weird cartoons like Adventure Time and he is afraid of the heights. Hes bad boy image its nothing like the Robert who sends him selfies at 3 am trying to cook.

And Marco might be in love.

_**((Or as in love a teen can be))** _

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

 

-It’s all good?- Marco asks Robert.

-Yes. Just Anna- He puts his phone away and Marco feels his heart beating fast.

-Are you and her...- He takes a pause but the older one doesn't say anything- together? - He finally asks.

-Is that a real question? - The polish asks back.

-Well yeah- Marco blushes- because I would feel really shitty I mean we have been making out for a like a month now. -He blurts.

-No- Robert says- Anna and I have been friends since we were little. You see, my dad used to be abusive and her stepdad used to molest her- Marco cringes- so I swore that I would do anything to save us. And that's why when we were 15, we took the little money we had and scape.

They stay silent for a moment and Marco feels like he wants to hug Robert and Anna.

He feels lucky to have a loving and caring family after all.

-I’m sorry- The German easy quietly

-Its ok- Robert lace their fingers together- I’m okay. I won you know? And Marco doesn't say anything but hugs him.

They spend the night together in Marco's place (It was Monday and the bar was closed and his parents were off to some Italian island) and when Robert Wakes up screaming in the middle of the night, Marco knows he lied.

_**((Marco cooks breakfast for them and they spend all day watching tv))** _

_**((And it's okay))** _

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

 

Summer it's going to be over in a month and they both know but they don't talk about it. They kiss and laugh and watch movies. Marco goes every night that the bar is open to watch Robert performance and all his friends are there, even Erik's boyfriend. And everything seems perfect and like a dream. Marco gives Anna the hug he wanted to since he heard her story and he can't believe that someone who's been through a lot can be so happy.

She is his new Heroe.

-I thought you and Robert were dating- Marco tells her blushing.

-Really? - She ask him laughing and Marco nods.

-You looked really good together so I just assumed so- he says while the whole bar cheers when Robert is done with his second song.

-Nope- Her answer and pops the 'p'- Actually I was going to ask you about the cute blonde girl.

-Ann? She's cool. She dated Mario but then realized she liked girls so go for it- He says giving her thumbs up.

-I will- She laughs- Hey I want to tell you something about Robert. But please just listen to me, and don’t tell him I told you this.

-Okay- Marco nods

-He- Anna takes a deep breath- used to be really in love with a guy called Woj. We met him when we first got here and didn’t knew a word in German and we were running out of money. We were looking for jobs when we met a college kid that wanted to be a photographer. They started dating and Robert wrote a bunch of songs about him and he thought about getting married and the whole thing. But that asshole just wanted to sleep around and when he found someone else I think the guy was called Jack or something, he left my best friend and brother into a crying mess. What I'm trying to say- Anna is deadly serious and it's the first time Marco sees her without a smile or laughing- it's that Robert likes you. And you like him too. But you are 16 and you are going back to New York while Robert is here trying to pay the rent. You won’t make it. And I’m so sorry.

Marco doesn't say anything.

_**((He cries in Mario's arm instead))** _

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_And we'd just laugh along because we'd know T_

_hat none of them have felt this way_

 

-So Robert when are you writing about Marco?- Erik asks

-You mean more? Because I can assure you he has over 20 songs- Thomas says

-20? I think more like a million!- Pierre tells them and they all laugh while Marco blushes.

-Jealous pricks-Robert mutters but he smiles anyway.

-Don’t worry. When Robert gets rich and famous, you'll still be his muse. - Manuel assures Marco holding Thomas' hand.

-Or he suddenly turns straight and starts dating Selena Gomez- Mario laughs.

-Hmm, I would go straight for her-Erik’s boyfriend says

-Oh I see- Erik pouts.

-Just kidding. - He tells his boyfriend and kisses him. Robert and Marco don't say anything because they _know_.

-Game is on. Bayern is going to win- Thomas says

-No way- Pierre rolls his eyes- Borussia is the best team.

_**((And he is right))** _

_Marco, I can promise you_

_That by the time that we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

 

_**-**_ You are beautiful- Robert while he kisses Marco's neck. They made love for the first time that night and Marco never felt more complete. -

The first time I saw you I thought you were lost- Robert says and he laughs

-You idiot! - Marco says falsely offended.

-I thought you sneaked out from your nanny or something- He says and the both laugh.-But I thought you were pretty.

-I know- Marco says.

-Getting cocky aren't we, fan? - Robert asks raising his eyebrows.

-Well considering that I'm your first groupie, I guess. - Marco answers him

 

-Well I'll have more. Just tonight I got 16 phone numbers- He says trying to make Marco jealous.

-Hmm really? - Marco asks falling asleep.-Too bad you don't like vaginas. And they burst out of laugh.

-I used to get jealous of Mario- Robert says after almost 10 minutes in a comfortable silence- I just saw you two together and you just look good. He's going to college, he comes from a nice family and –

Before he can finish, Marco kisses him with more passion than ever. And they make love again.

_**((And again.))** _

_Hey there, Marco_

_You be good, and don't you miss me_

 

-Just 1 week- Robert says quietly and the German boy doesn't even have to ask what he's talking about. _He knows._

-I wish I could stay- Marco moves closer to Robert

-But you can't- Robert answers- You have your life in New York.

-But I don't want it- Marco says fighting back the tears. - I just want to be with you. And Anna, and the boys. This is the first time that I have something. This is the first time that I have friends other than Erik. But mostly, this time I feel this way.

-Is this what you want? - Robert asks getting up from bed. He doesn't even bother to pick up his boxers. - Look around Kid. This crappy place doesn't compare to your 6 bedroom house! There were days where we couldn't afford food and Anna had to steal from the store! There were days where Anna was sick and you know what I used to do? I used to steal wallets! There were days were we were freezing to death! Now things are getting a bit better! This life that I have it's nothing compared to your 4 dirt bikes you had when you were 12! - Marco looks at him surprised because he never told Robert that- I goggled your family. -The polish tells him- Your mom was a model and you dad works with the government! You are used to wear 5,000€ shoes! I'm not stupid. I know you just wanted me to fix your things for pity. So what after i left your house you made fun of me with your friends?! With Erik and Mario?!

Robert is screaming and Marco can't take it anymore and starts crying.

Before he knows, he starts yelling too.

-You are crazy! I would never make fun of you! You and Anna are the most incredible guys I've ever known! Robert please listen to me! I don't care if you aren't rich I don't give a fuck about how big my house is or how expensive my clothes are. I love you Robert. I love you with all my heart. Please listen to me. I could talk to my parents. I could finish school here. Please Robert. - Marco begs but the boy turns around.- Please Robert. I know that if we work hard we can make it. Im begging you- He tries to grab the older boy’s hand but he just pushes him away.

 

-You should leave, Marco- He says in a tired voice.

-I'm not like Woj- He whispers too low for anyone to hear.

_**((But Robert does))** _

_**((Marco realizes that in this two whole months Robert has never called him by his name))** _

 

_Two more years and you'll be done with school_

_And I'll be makin' history like I do_

_You know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

 

Marco leaves Germany that week. They make him a little party and they are all there, except Robert.

They hugged him and tell him to be good and please check your Twitter and your Tumblr and hey is this caption good for instagram? Mario asks.

They laugh and eat pie and his parents are there too, and so it's his brother. When his dad asks him what's wrong that night, he just shrugs and tells him that jet lag sucks. His bad days are getting even worse and he couldn’t say a word for almost a week.

He sees Dr. Johnson again and there are new pills he has to take and they give him a book to write down his feeling.

He never does that.

And his parents are finally trying to be a family, and they are always checking up on him and they are home for dinner and ask him about his day. His brother doesn’t make fun of him and tells him he should enjoy his high school experience before he goes to college because by then, he’ll be screw with so many works and projects he’ll forget about his own birthday. And he breaks down and tells his mom about the singer boy with the cute eyes.

And she holds him tight all night because she _knows._

When he goes back to school he becomes friends with Christoph and Julian and Lisa too, and they all seem amazed about the fact that he smokes.

_**((He learned to do that after 3 days locked in his room crying to every single memory about Robert Lewandowski. Robert Lewandowski.))** _

_**((And there are more pills and blank page books on his shelf he would like to admit))** _

 

_Hey there, Marco, here's to you This one's for you_

 

And dreams become true.

Robert becomes famous. He gets signed by the famous Jurgen Klopp and before he realizes, he's recording and album and going on a world tour. He has fans everywhere, and it gets scary, but Anna it's by his side so it's okay.

He thinks about Marco every single day.

He thinks about his smile and his hair and that freckle he has on his stomach and that tiny scar on his left hand. He knows he will never forgive himself for being such an idiot, but all he wanted was to protect the other boy.

And he feels awful when Erik argues with him because Marco is going to therapy again and barely talks again. Someday, the pain gets so hard that all Robert Lewandowski want to do is die.

But instead, he does the only thing he can do: He writes. And writes and writes.

And he cries about him. And cries and cries and cries.

_**((And many many years later Marco marries with Mario but that's another story))** _

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write fluff and well, sorry again. I got really emo after i saw -for the 50th time- the vine when they smile at each other. I will never get over it.  
> My twitter it's @WilshereJacks so feel free to follow me and be my friends lol.


End file.
